Hearts Bound By Fire
by cheeseeater
Summary: KaykoHiei Kayko is helping the gang on a new mission and falls in love with Hiei. Chapter 5 added! Yay! Sorry for the wait.
1. The Mission

My first Yu yu Hakusho fanfiction! This is basically a Kayko/Hiei story from Kayko's point of view. I hope you like it!

___________________________________________________________________

I sat there staring at the blackboard even though I wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Iwamoto's teachings; I was simply daydreaming just like every human there is. And I remembered certain things such as the time when Yusuke and I broke up. Oh, that was such a dreadful day...for Yusuke. I remember it like it was just yesterday: we were arguing about this and that and we simply couldn't really hold our bond as boyfriend/girlfriend; although our friendship will last forever, we are no longer 'with' each other. Yusuke and I are still close friends and heaven forbid that we will permanently say goodbye, we'll are still too young to die (even though Yusuke has already died once!) I didn't really need to pay attention...at least I thought I didn't. I knew all too well what the class was doing: Yusuke was asleep as usual; Kuwabara was taking notes, ever since Yukina told us about her perfect guy, which was tall and studious (she never cared about looks nor she ever will) he had been taking notes on just about anything the teacher said and his grades were getting higher too; the rest of the class was either listening to Mr. Iwamoto or was taking notes like Kuwabara. Then, a voice interrupted my daydreaming.

"Miss Yukimura, what is your report supposed to be about?" It was Mr. Iwamoto.

I was left clueless. If I'd have known we'd have a report I would have paid attention! I looked at everyone in class, hoping they'd give me a hint or something. Yusuke was still asleep; I glared at him, though he wasn't even in this world, it did make me feel better. I turned to Kuwabara and he was attempting to help me out by silently saying, what appeared to be 'ountain'. I knew not what he meant by it. Fountain? Mountain? I said the first word that came to mind. "Fountain?" I asked more than said. The class began to laugh as my face began to turn red in embarrassment. Mr. Iwamoto shook his head as if he was sorry he had ever asked me the question; I also heard him mumble the words "Great, not another Yusuke! Why the hell does this always happen to me..." I know he said more but the class's laughter grew and didn't allow me to hear the rest of the words he had mumbled. I looked to my left to see Kuwabara whom had a face of sympathy. He put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, he knew it was my first time being embarrassed in public this way and doing this would probably help me feel better. I forced a smile. I looked to his front and saw Yusuke had woken up and was looking at every student's face probably to see what the commotion was all about. He turned to Kuwabara, shook his left shoulder to get his attention (and succeeded) and asked him whatever question was on his mind though I knew that he asked him why the class was laughing.

"Settle down you worms!" Mr. Iwamoto commanded; the class grew silent. He grabbed a stick of chalk and began to write as he talked. "No, Miss Yukimura, the report is not on fountains!" I heard snickers and chuckles. "It's about mountains! You may choose any mountain in the world, whether it's make-believe or real. Truth or fantasy. It can be on Mount Fuji or Mount Everest. It can be on any mountain in the world just as long as it's a report. The report must have the following so write them down: a cover; a Table of Contents; an Index and Glossary, including new words you might have read or found in the books you checked out from the library; it must have the founder of the mountain, who it was named for or after, and on which continent it is and any other crap that you might find! Now, if it's on a make-believe mountain or something from a storybook or fable, I'll give 5 points for writing something. This is worth 1/3 of your grade so don't spoil it! Have a miserable vacation!" He dismissed us as soon as the bell rang. 

"I've never heard Iwamoto so angry!" Kuwabara complained to Yusuke.

"Yeah, me neither. I think the bastard got mad since Kayko wasn't paying attention. She always pays attention," Yusuke said.

"Well, can't I not pay attention this one time without anyone getting angry?!" I cut in as I hugged my book bag. The boys--who were walking down the hallway just now--stopped and turned to me. I frowned. They looked at me as though they didn't even now I existed. Kuwabara's eyebrows bunched up then his face lit up.

"Hi, Kayko! Me and Urameshi...I mean, Yusuke and I didn't notice you were walking behind us. So...um...when are ya gonna start the project?" he asked me.

"As soon as possible! I want to get this over with as soon as possible!" I replied.

"What about you, Urameshi?"

"Huh?" was Yusuke's reply.

"When are ya gonna start the report on mountains that Iwamoto assigned us?"

Yusuke put his pinky in his own ear; probably to get rid of the earwax he had. "I ain't gonna do it."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Kuwabara shrieked.

"But this is 1/3 of your grade, Yusuke!" I protested. "You'll flunk class for sure if you don't do it!"

"You're not my girlfriend anymore, Kayko. You're not tellin' me what to do anymore. Besides, my grades are pretty low right now! They can't possibly get any lower!"

My face turned red as I grew angry. How could he possibly be such an asshole? I raised my right hand and sent a slap his way, hitting him on his left cheek. He looked stunned even though he shouldn't be; he knows my strength and knows that I'm weaker than he is. I caught Kuwabara from the corners of my eyes, he was wide-eyed and mouth agape. He had never seen my strength? Hasn't he seen me slap Yusuke before? I guess not for his mouth was hanging open. I was now holding my book bag in my left hand while I brought my hands to my hips, even though my right hand was in pain from the force of my slap. "You deserved it for being such an ass!" I spat at him.

"Well, sorry Miss 'I'm so smart and perfect'!" he yelled as soon as he recovered from the blow I gave him. "I didn't mean to be such an ass! Will you ever forgive me?" he said sarcastically.

I glared at him. This was the type of behavior that made me break up with him. 

"Dude, Yusuke, chill out man! She is a girl and you're supposed to, like, respect her!" Kuwabara said.

"Like, we're not in the 1970s, man!" Yusuke said mockingly.

"Hey, I can talk any way I want to! Got it?" Kuwabara said as he neared Yusuke, ready for a battle; he did the same. They were both nose-to-nose now and it looked like a war was about to break out. I panicked and jumped between them.

"Stop it you two! This is neither the place nor time to fight!" I said.

Kuwabara calmed down but Yusuke glared at me. "Stay out of this, Kayko!" he commanded.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "That's no way to talk to a lady!"

Yusuke frowned at Kuwabara and gritted his teeth. "Look, man, I can talk any way I want to!"

Kuwabara smirked. "So now it is YOU who wishes to talk--" He was cut off by one of Yusuke's punches. I gasped and was ready to jump in to help stop this when Mr. Akashi and Iwamoto walked in.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mr. Iwamoto demanded.

Mr. Akashi scanned the 'battleground' and stopped when his eyes laid upon me; he frowned. "Miss Yukimura! I would have expected better from you! Now you're acting like Yusuke. Starting fights!" he shook his head as I stood speechless. Iwamoto looked at me, too.

"I see you're causing more trouble, eh?" he said angrily.

"What do you mean 'trouble'? I was trying to stop the--" It was my turn to get cut off.

"**More **trouble?" Akashi raised an eyebrow. "You mean she caused trouble earlier?"

"Well, of course! She didn't pay attention and caused the whole class to fall behind!" Iwamoto explained.

"For like one minute," I mumbled under my breath.

Akashi smirked. "We have another troublesome student, now don't we?"

"Failing to pay attention is not causing trouble, Mr. Iwamoto!" I snapped. For some reason neither he nor Mr. Akashi talked they just stood there as if they were frozen; as a matter of fact, the entire hallways were now quiet. Is it possible that the bell rang while we were arguing? No, then Mr. Akashi and Iwamoto would have let us go. Everyone had froze except for Yusuke, Kuwabara and me. I looked at the boys, they too were confused. Then we (as in Yusuke, Kuwabara and me) heard a voice. 

"Yusuke, do I have a case for you!" It was Koenma in his adorable baby form.

"What do you want now, Toddler?!" Yusuke asked, annoyed.

"Well, it appears that--" Koenma was interrupted by Kuwabara.

"What about Mr. Akashi and Mr. Iwamoto? They're listenin' to our conversation!"

"You idiot! They can't see or hear us!" Yusuke said rudely as he bopped Kuwabara on the head.

"Yusuke is right. To make it easier for you to understand, I kinda froze them and I'll make them and everyone else forget what had just happened," Koenma explained.

Kuwabara rubbed his head. "Wow, Urameshi got something right at school for once!!"

Yusuke was about to give Kuwabara a beating when Koenma spoke. "We have to go now! You have a mission, you know."

"Even **I **have to come?" I asked.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, Kayko, you have to come too; we're gonna need everyone's help."

"Are Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru coming?" I asked, hoping he'd say 'Yes.' Kuwabara had a goofy grin on his face, he was obviously hoping Yukina' d come along.

"I'm sorry, Kayko, only Botan is going to be there. We have to hurry now! Hiei, Kurama, and Botan have already arrived." And with that said, he opened a blue portal with purple 'electric sparks' going everywhere. "Ladies first." Koenma said in a very gentlemanly manner as he bowed before me so I could go first. Hesitantly, I stepped inside and immediately felt myself being levitated off the ground. Frantically, I searched for something to hold onto but found nothing. I turned back to see if any of the guys were there and I didn't see them; that's when I panicked. I thought I was going to die, but then I saw black. I felt like I was drowning as I gasped for breath as I was soon surprised to find air come into my lungs. I panted and opened my eyes only to find a wasteland. It had dying, black trees and the sky was a reddish color. I looked to my front to see Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara arguing about something. Everyone was there but...wait a minute! Where was Hiei? I soon realized that someone was holding. I turned around to see who it was and discovered that the fire demon, Hiei, was holding me. My face turned as red as his blood red eyes.

"Hn, you're finally awake. I guess I don't have to hold you anymore," he said as he dropped me on the ground before I could say anything. In a flash he was with the group listening to the battle plan. _Hiei can be a real jerk sometimes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _I thought as I pouted. 

Yusuke turned to me. "Kayko, we're all gonna battle, well, except you and Botan. Anyway, you two ladies are gonna do us a favor; you see, Koenma had the Demonic Stone which is capable of total destruction in the hands of evil but in the hands of the good it's capable of working miracles. But there's only one problem," Yusuke paused as I noticed Kurama's face turn a slight pink, "Only females are allowed to hold it since the previous person whom held the stone was a woman and because females are allowed to reproduce boundless times and can use its power to its maximum. But it has to be a certain female; we're not quite sure who it is and if it even is one of you two then we're in luck 'cause I ain't gonna search the whole stinkin' planet just to find the stone's possessor."

"So, what happened to the stone? Where is it now?" I asked.

"You idiot! The 'bad guys' (as you humans call them) have it!" Hiei spat. 

"Now, now, Hiei. That's no way to talk to a lady!" said Kurama.

"Hn, I don't give a damn! The sooner we end this mission the better!" 

___________________________________________________________________________________

I wasn't quite sure as to how I should have ended this chapter so it stopped up there ^ I'll try updating soon on my previous story. Now, please review!


	2. Battle Ready Botan

Oops! I forgot to put the disclaimer on the previous chapter! Okay, I don't own Yu yu Hakusho or any of its characters but if I did, I'd be the happiest demon there ever was! =^^= This is chapter 2 of 'Hearts Bound by Fire' (I think that's a crappy name!)

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so this is what I understood so far: the Demonic Stone was stolen from Koenma's safe or something and we need to get it back; only females are allowed to use it but there's only one who can be its possessor, Yusuke said that it could be any female but he hopes that it's either Botan or me because he doesn't want to search the entire planet just to find its possessor. Now, the stone is inside that castle and we have to get inside. I just hope nobody's guarding the entrance! 

We made our way toward the castle, which reminded me of those haunted mansions that appeared in horror films. I grew nervous, yet, the others showed no sign of being nervous or scared. How did they do that? I shrugged. It must be the fact that they're used to missions. I wonder if Botan is used to these kind of things. We were nearly at the entrance and no sign of security could be seen; then, I felt Kuwabara tense up a bit.

"Something's...coming this way!" he said as his teeth shook.

"What is?" Kurama asked.

"I dunno. But, it feels like those things we fought when we battled the Four Saint Beasts, you know? Those shadow things, the ones with the hoods."

"Oh, you mean those weaklings?" Hiei said as he pointed in the direction of what seemed to be a horde of shadows.

"Well, well, it's about time!" Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles. "I was getting really bored."

There was a lot. I don't know how many there were but there were a lot! And they all attacked at once. Though they were small, they ambushed us, like a pack of wolves. Kuwabara made his Spirit Sword, Kurama took out his Rose Whip, Hiei drew his sword, and Yusuke prepared his Spirit Gun while Botan and I stood close by each other and grew really frightened. She took out her bat, and got ready to whack some of the shadow things which Yusuke called 'Fugaki'. They all attacked one another and Botan knocked out the one's that tried to attack us. I really wanted to help out in any way but I don't have the fighting skill to do anything! I felt so useless! I hugged myself, though I'm still not sure why. 

"Let's go, Kayko," I heard Yusuke say as he stood above me. I looked up at him. He was really handsome, but I refuse to go back with _him_!

~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked through the corridors. Very little light shown, as a matter of fact, the only light that could be seen was from the small flames that lit the 'hallway'. The walls were made out of concrete and they were a dark-green. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei walked up front while Botan, Kuwabara, and I walked in the back. I was growing bored and Kuwabara was too. I could tell.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kuwabara exclaimed, happily.

"Wow, that's a first," Hiei said.

"Shut up, Shorty!"

"Hn."

"Let's play 'Eye-Spy'!" Kuwabara suggested.

"Ooh, I love that game," Botan said.

"Me too. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, wanna play?" I asked.

"Nah, I'd rather not," was Yusuke's reply.

"No thank you," said Kurama.

"No," Hiei said firmly.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something green," Kuwabara said.

"THE WALLS!!!" Botan yelled.

"Nope," Kuwabara grinned.

"Damn!" she cursed. "Moss!"

Kuwabara arched an eyebrow and said "No," then grinned again.

"Kurama's eyes?" I asked more than said.

Kurama blushed and Botan and Kuwabara grinned. "Does Kayko have a crush?" Botan teased.

"No!" 

"But, you pointed out Kurama's eyes and you've been staring at them, I know you have!" Kuwabara said without warning.

"No, I don't!"

"Oh, alright, be that way!" he pouted.

I let out a sigh of relief and inspected my surroundings. The walls were green, the moss was green, You-know-who's eyes were green, Yusuke's uniform was green too. "Yusuke's uniform!" I said with confidence.

"Oh, damn it! Alright, your turn, Kayko," Kuwabara said.

And the game went on like this for about thirty minutes until we grew tired of playing. 

"How much more till we reach that guy thing, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"I dunno. The only thing I know is that he--or it--is in this castle," was all Yusuke said.

We arrived were there were eight doors (A/N remind you of anything?).

"Ah, shit! Just what we needed! A Saint Beast wannabe!" Yusuke said, sarcastically. "Alright, Kuwabara, you know what to do!"

"Right," Kuwabara nodded. He looked at all the doors. "Hm," he pondered. "I go with that one!" he said as he pointed at the last door on the right. "And, um, that one," he said once more, this time pointing at the last door on the left. Everybody (except me) groaned.

"You're supposed to choose one, Fool!" Hiei hissed.

"Yeah, Kuwa_bra_!" Yusuke said, of course to anger Kuwabara.

"What ya say, Urameshi?! My name is Kazuma Kuwabara! And I have a funny feeling about both of those doors."

"What do you think, Kurama?" Yusuke looked at the red head.

"I believe that one of those two has the-ahem-villain and the other has the stone," was Kurama's explanation.

"Okay, which one do you think has the villain and which one do you think has the stone?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara crossed his arms and turned away. "I ain't tellin' you!"

"And why not?!" Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"You called me 'Kuwabra' and that's not funny!"

"Of course it is!" Hiei cut in.

"You stay out of this, Shorty!"

"Make me!" 

"Calm down, you two! Yusuke, apologize right now!" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"But I...I...*sigh* I apologize. Now choose!" Yusuke said bitterly.

"I think that one has the stone," he pointed to the door on the right.

"Hold on, we need to be sure that that door has the stone," Hiei said.

"How?" Botan asked.

"Kuwabra *chuckles* should go inside and make sure it's safe."

"Oh, trying to protect your girlfriends, Hiei?" Yusuke teased.

Hiei glared at Yusuke, "I don't need to explain myself."

"Right, wouldn't want the ladies to get hurt now, do we?" Kurama pointed out.

"Alright, I'll test it out! Sheesh!" Kuwabara gave in. He made his way toward the door and opened carefully and slowly. He peeked inside and kept his head in there for a while, making sure that his hunch was correct. He took his head back out and said, "It feels safe to me!"

"Alrighty then! Botan, Kayko, go inside!" Yusuke said.

We gulped as we made our way inside., Kuwabara was already standing with the guys and they watched us go in. The door slammed shut behind our backs, and sent chills down our spine. The halls were dim and little light was seen. There was less light than there was in the corridors! We walked further inside and I had a feeling we were being watched.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Muahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A cliffhanger! I hope you liked the chapter! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It kinda sounds like a Kurama/Kayko or a Kuwabara/Kayko doesn't it? There, I gave you guys 2 ideas for fanfictions! If you ever plan on writing, please tell me! I'm all about strange pairings and I'd love to read them! Now, review please :D


	3. The Stone

Damn it! I'm missing a few words here and there in the previous chapters! *sigh* That's what I get for writing so damn fast! Oh well, at least I got some reviews! :) I'm so happy! *dances like an idiot* Well, since I **_love_ **strange pairings, I'll gladly write a Kurama/Kayko fic. I'm also planning on writing an Inu Yasha fic with another strange pairing, perhaps one that no one has thought of but *shrugs* I could be wrong. Now, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho or anything else mentioned in this fic, but I own Haipaa and the Demonic Stone...I think =O_O= 

__________________________________________________________________________

I now knew it, someone was definitely watching me. I could feel their eyes on my back, watching my every move. I wanted to tell Botan but she might get scared. Isn't she already? And who am I to say Botan'll get scared? I'm pretty sure she's been on far more dangerous missions than this one. I decided to keep my mouth shut. I'm pretty sure it's just a rat, anyway. Still, the idea of being watched still scared the pants off of me. 

We approached a door; a wooden door, at that. It looked like it could break easily! Botan put her hand on the doorknob and said, "Kayko, be careful when we enter. There's a big chance that someone will be guarding the stone so stay behind me, okee-doke?" 

"I'm not a child, Botan! I can defend myself if I want to!" I hissed, angrily. But Botan ignored me and opened the door carefully. We walked inside and looked around. "There doesn't seem to be anything he--Eureka!" I exclaimed. "I see the stone!" But it didn't look like a stone at all. It looked more like a giant ruby on top of a lavender cushion in the middle of the room. Botan ran to it and I followed closely. We knelt down beside it. "The least they could have done was put the stone on a platform so we wouldn't have to be in such an uncomfortable position!" I complained.

"Oh, stop complaining, Kayko!" Botan said as she reached out to grab the stone but a surge of electricity bolted out of the stone as she touched it and literally sent her flying to the opposite wall, knocking her out. 

I stared at her for a while. _Is it my turn to grab the stone?!?!?!?! What if I get electrocuted like Botan?!?!??! _I thought. I was too scared to grab the stone but I closed my eyes, reached out and grabbed the it. I bit my lower lip, expecting the shock any time sooner...but it never came. Carefully and slowly, I opened my eyes. The stone glowed a beautiful blood red. I stared at it in awe, then, all of a sudden, the light engulfed me. I shut my eyes tightly. As soon as I felt the light disappear (sort of) I opened my eyes. I looked around and looked at my hand. THE STONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was...gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got scared and got on my hands and knees to search for it, when I suddenly felt weight on my neck. I put my hand on the back of my neck and felt a chain. I traced the chain with my fingers and I felt something smooth and hard at the end. I took it out and realized that it was the stone! 

"How'd it get there?" I asked no one in particular. I stood up and felt...different. In more ways than one, too. I felt stronger both mentally and physically. I also felt something _**else**_ had changed. I felt more...feminine and girly, too. I had no idea how to explain it but, I just felt more...womanly, I guess, like I looked like a **_real _ **woman. I just shrugged it off and walked up to Botan. 

"I can't believe you're still knocked out!!" I yelled at the knocked-out-Botan. I sighed, grabbed her right arm, and dragged her out of there. 

In no time, we were already where we started and where the boys were supposed to meet us but they weren't there yet. "They must still be fighting," I mumbled and sat down. I must have waited for a few hours before the boys arrived since I was really tired. I looked up when I heard some people arguing and someone rushing to the door. Kuwabara pushed the door open and he came out. He was panting and looked really bad. He had a few bruises on his face, a gash on his chest, and some scrapes here and there but other than that he was OK. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei came walking in next. They were beaten up more than Kuwabara and Hiei was even missing his shirt. I stared at his chest; it was so...

Kuwabara interrupted my thoughts. "Never seen you before! Wanna go on a date, cutie?" He was right beside me with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Uh, excuse me?!" I blushed. The rest of the boys were just staring at me then they walked up to Kuwabara. Hiei smirked and said, "I see you've found the stone, **Kayko**."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's eyes went round, "KAYKO?!?!?!?!?!?!" 

"It's increasingly obvious that it's Kayko, what with the hair and all. Not to mention the eyes, they're definitely unmistakable." He took a quick glance at me then turned back to the boys. Kuwabara had an embarrassed look on his face._ I didn't change much, did I?!_

"I could hardly recognize you, Kayko!" Yusuke drooled.

"Yes, you look beautiful," Kurama grabbed my right hand and kissed the top. I blushed and heard a low growl coming from Hiei. But no one else heard it since a hysterical laugh echoed off the walls. It kinda sounded like Daffy Duck. Then we saw a little boy literally jumping off the walls. Botan instantly woke up and looked around, following him with her eyes and trying to keep up with the him. Apparently, everyone was having a hard time keeping up with his speed, everyone except Hiei. In a flash, he was in my arms, he had a goofy grin on his face that kinda reminded me of GIR from Invader Zim. He reminded me a whole lot of GIR. He was adorable and had chestnut brown hair; he looked human but I could feel his Spirit Energy and I immediately knew he wasn't human.

"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled for the whole world to hear. I shut my eyes tightly and the rest of the gang covered their ears with their hands. I opened my eyes and the cute kid had his tongue sticking out remarkably resembling GIR. He looked so adorable... "Will you be my mommy?" he asked me.

"Well...I...uh..." I stuttered. 

"I want a pretty mommy!!!!!!!!" he said happily.

Botan put her hands on her hips and looked pissed, "Aren't **I **pretty enough to be your mommy?!?!?!?!"

He simply looked at her and said, "You're an ugly lady!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And rolled out of my arms in hysterical laughter. 

"I really don't get the joke..." Botan trailed off.

"I do!" Kuwabara laughed like an idiot (A/N: I respect Kuwabara!)

Kurama bent down beside the laughing child and asked, "What is your name?"

But he looked at him and said, "Are you my grandma?" Kuwabara's laughter grew and he was on the ground now, holding his stomach. Yusuke was also laughing with Kuwabara and Hiei merely chuckled; Botan giggled behind her hand and so did I. Kurama was just embarrassed.

I looked at the child, "What **is **your name?"

He looked up at me, "I dunno, I dun have a name. The guy here said my name was Bastard."

_The guy here?! He must mean that bad guy Yusuke fought while I got the stone. _I raised an eyebrow, "Bastard? That is not a child's name!!!!!!!!! I'll call you..."--the child ran around in circles, acting hyper--"Haipaa! That's a good name for you!"

"Hn," I heard Hiei say.

"Well, come and give Uncle Yusuke a hug!" Yusuke tried hugging Haipaa but he jumped out of his way and Yusuke came crashing down on the ground. Kuwabara was laughing like a hyena once more. "Damn it, Kuwabara! Don't stand there like an idiot! Help me catch the little runt!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke growled.

Kuwabara stopped laughing. "Fine." He and Yusuke both tried to catch Haipaa, even though I'm still not quite sure why. 

I giggled but I then remembered something. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to catch Haipaa but crashed since he jumped just in time. "What is it, Kayko?!?!?!?!" Yusuke asked through gritted teeth as he got up, holding his head.

"Our report! When's it due?!?!?!" I asked.

"What you mean that report on mountains?" Yusuke asked in an annoyed tone.

Kuwabara screamed, "He didn't tell us, remember?!"

Yusuke chuckled, "Yeah, and it's all Kayko's fault!"

I glared at him. "Let's just go. I need to finish the report and my parents are worried about me, I know it."

"What about me, Mommy?" Haipaa tugged at my school skirt.

I smiled at him, "You can come, too, Haipaa." I wasn't using my head at that moment. My parents would flip when they see this child and I'd be forced to tell them where I was at! And they don't know about Spirit World! I sighed. Oh well, I might as well tell them when I arrive.

~*~*~*~*~*

I was at my house's front porch, with Haipaa holding my right hand. He had a HUGE grin on his face. I bet he couldn't wait to meet my parents! I let out a sigh and put my shaky hand on the doorknob. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was so dark and silent inside! And the fact that it was nighttime wasn't helping. 

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" I called. No answer. I decided to look around a little. "Maybe they're asleep," I thought out loud. I told Haipaa to stay in the living room and I walked upstairs. The steps creaking with every step I took. I gulped and put my hand on the rail. I kinda felt like I was in a horror film since it was so dark, quiet, and lonely in this house. 

I reached my parent's bedroom and put my ear to the door. No noise, silence hit me once more. I opened the door and realized how dark this room was. I felt for the light switch and, as soon as I felt it, turned the lights on. I looked at the carpet. Red stains. Bloody knife. My heart raced. I looked around the room and they weren't there. I gulped again and knew where they were: in the closet. I slowly walked to my parent's closet and opened its door; I sighed in relief. It was empty. I looked at the carpet once more and realized that the red stains led to the staircase where I was last at. I followed the stains but it soon grew too dark to see.

"Where is that damn light switch?!" I looked for the switch and when I found it, I flicked it. Instantly, the living room was filled with light. But I realized that Haipaa wasn't there.

"Mommy, mommy, look! I found something!" It was Haipaa and it sounded as if it came from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen and what I saw made me scream.

It was my parents. They were lying there on the ground, dead. Blood trailing from their bodies; a knife was through my mother's chest and an axe through my father's. I fell to my knees, beside my mother and father. They were dead, gone, lost...forever.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Wooh! What a fun chapter! So, what did you guys/girls think? Good? Bad? How'd you like Haipaa so far? Personally, I think he's adorable! Even though he will be more annoying in future chapters but I won't spoil the...um...future for you! ^^;; So...uh...review? Please?


	4. Fainted

Hello! I'm here with another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! I shouldn't have eaten that cookie, though. I'm soooooooooooooooo hyper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around in circles* How can I get rid of this hyper-ness? How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood? I dunno. Oh well. I'm gettin' kinda bored of saying the disclaimer. Do I seriously have to say it? *puppy eyes* Pwease? *gets hit in the head with a book* Ow!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine! I don't own Yu yu Hakusho, Campbell's, Spongebob, or Bow Wow. But I own Haipaa! *grins evilly* 

_______________________________________________________________________________

I sat there, holding myself like a lost child. What was I to do? I lost both my parents! I have no idea what to do. Haipaa wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I put my hand on his head. We sat there for who-knows-how-long; I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder which startled me. I looked up and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei standing there as if they were looking for something or someone. 

"Kayko, do you know who did this?" Botan asked me.

I shook my head, "No."

"What happened?" Yusuke asked.

_Leave it to Yusuke to say something stupid. It's usually Kuwabara. _ That's when the ground blurred and hot tears crawled down my cheeks. I began sobbing and Haipaa let go of me and ran next to Yusuke. I suddenly felt my head spin and faces of people I knew raced passed me. That's when my whole world went black...

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up but still had my eyes closed. I woke up to the feeling of something jumping on my bed. Bed? But I was in the kitchen! There are no beds in the kitchen! I opened my eyes and saw Haipaa jumping on the bed. I also noticed I wasn't in my room or my house.

"Hello, mommy!" He grinned at me. "Do you have some chocolate?"

I shook my head to get rid of the feeling (I had a feeling that I was drunk.) "No."

"Three little monkeys jumping on the bed! K-I-S-S-I-U-P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. (A/N: my cousin did this once. He sang the song wrong and everything.) "Hi, Yukina!" I heard him yell from, what sounded like, downstairs. Yukina? What was she doing here?

Yukina's head popped out from the door, she had a smile on her face. "Are you feeling better, Kayko?"

"Where am I?" I asked.

Yukina giggled and walked in the room with a tray and a bowl of soup on top. "You're at Genkai's temple." (A/N: does she even have a temple?) She handed me the tray and asked, "Are you hungry? I made chicken soup!"

That's when Haipaa ran in with a grin on his face, "What's up?"

"Soup's up! I got some Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup!" Yukina mimicked that Campbell's commercial with Lil Bow Wow which I truly hated. I don't hate Bow Wow, I just don't like the commercial.

"Can I have some soup?" Haipaa asked.

"Sorry, Haipaa. This is for Kayko," Yukina said. Haipaa groaned and ran out the door. 

"Where's he headin' off to?" I asked.

"Probably downstairs. Genkai installed a big screen TV and Haipaa's been watching TV all day long. At least until he ran upstairs to jump on your bed."

"Oh," I said. Then I remembered Yukina's question. "Of course I'm hungry!" She smiled. "What happened at my house?" I asked.

Yukina pursed her lips. "You fainted."

"How?"

"Probably of shock. I don't think your body could support the power of the stone." Yukina knows of the stone?! "I need to go downstairs to watch after Haipaa so he won't break anything. He already broke Genkai's vase!" And with that said, she walked downstairs.

"He broke Genkai's vase?! I bet I have to pay for it, too!" I blew on my soup and began to eat it.

I finished my soup and hopped out of bed and realized I was in my night gown. I looked around the room I was in. "Who the hell changed my clothes for me?!?!?! And where is all of my stuff?!?!?!?!?!" I thought out loud, sighed, and popped my head out the door. I could hear the TV on and immediately knew what Haipaa was watching since I could hear him singing along to the song:

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge-bob Square-pants! Absorbent, and yellow, and porous is he. Sponge-bob Squarepants! With nautical nonsense he's something you wish. Sponge-bob Square-pants! And drop on the deck and flop like a fish. Sponge-bob, Square-pants! Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants!!!!!!" Haipaa began laughing hysterically at this point.

I sighed and walked down the stairs. "At least only Yukina, Genkai, and Haipaa are here!" I thought out loud once more. I looked in the TV room and saw Haipaa about 2 feet from the TV, watching _Spongebob Squarepants. _I looked on the couch and saw Hiei with his hands slapped over his ears and his face grimaced as Haipaa raised the volume on the TV. I gulped when I saw him stand up and power-walked toward who-knows-where. I decided to run toward the kitchen to find Yukina and avoid Hiei.

I ran to the kitchen and held my heart and sighed with relief. But Yukina wasn't there. Neither was Genkai. I turned around and saw Hiei. He was right in front of me and was staring at me. 

He smirked. "Nice clothes," he was mocking me. "I needed to talk to you, anyway. Koenma said you'll need some training and he already sent Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, and the Fool to find out who or what killed your parents," he put his hands in his pockets, "and since 'I wasn't doing anything of importance', he told me to train you. You need to learn how to fight since you got that stone and all." 

"So you're gonna train me?" I stupidly asked.

"You're even stupider than Kuwabara! Of course I'm gonna train you!"

I frowned and attempted to slap Hiei across the face but he caught my hand and smirked, "Save your energy for Saturday. That's when your training begins." Then, he was gone.

_Saturday I'm training with Hiei?!?! He's gonna kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _I sighed. I need to finish my report!!!!!!!!!!!!! I probably need to turn it in tomorrow!!!!!!!!! Today is Monday so I don't train with Hiei for about another 5 days. But first I need to get my stuff and some money. All I have to do is find a way to get home, grab my stuff, some money, and a mountain's encyclopedia and I'll be fine! But who's gonna take me to my house? I had somebody in mind to take me home but I knew they wouldn't agree. And that somebody was Hiei.

_____________________________________________________________________________

This chapter is too damn short! I could've made it longer *thinks about it* Nah, I'm too lazy :D I know Hiei is OOC and so is Kayko and all those other weirdo's that appear in this story so there is no need to tell me about it. I think the only normal one in this story is Haipaa ^^;; Anyway, please review this chapter! =O_O= I mean, this story! It's not over yet, though. 


	5. Chapter 5

::sigh:: I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for keeping my audience waiting; school got in my way again and I couldn't push it aside, unless, of course, I wanted to fail a grade (which I don't!) Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Anyway, here's another chapter of "Hearts Bound By Fire". Oh and I don't own Yu yu Hakusho, only Haipaa.

* * *

I sighed and walked out of the kitchen into the TV room, the place Hiei was most likely going to be. _How am I supposed to tell Hiei to take me to my house? He's obviously gonna say "No!"_ I got to the TV room to see Hiei with his arms outstretched over the couch with Haipaa bound and gagged with tape and some rope beside him. _I'm not surprised. _I don't know nor care what they were watching, I just wanted to ask him that. 

I walked in front of Hiei but only managed to say, "Hiei--" because he shushed me and said, "Wait for the commercials." I let out another sigh and sat next to him. _Might as well._ I thought. _There's nothing good to do, anyway._ I waited for 10 minutes until the commercials came. I began to speak, "Hiei, I need to ask you something."

Hiei looked at me, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to my house today. I need to get some of my stuff so I could begin my report and...my...clothes," I slowed down because Hiei didn't seem to be very interested in it; he had been picking the earwax out of his ears with his index finger the whole time. He finally pulled his finger out of his ear.

"Today?" he asked, rather annoyed. I nodded. He sighed angrily and said, "Sure. Just wait until the movie ends." He turned the TV on.

I stood up, and said, "Thank you, Hiei," with the sweetest smile I could come up with.

Hiei just said his trademark, "Hn," and continued watching TV. With that done, I walked up to the room I was staying in and cleaned up a little. I waited an hour and walked downstairs to the TV room once more. I grinned when I realized the movie was over.

I decided to be sure, though. "Is the movie over yet?" I asked.

I was silenced by Haipaa, who was no longer bound or gagged. "This is the part where the alien eats their BRAINS!!" he told me.

"Great. Nice going, there, Haipaa," Hiei said sarcastically. "You gave away the ending!"

Haipaa turned to look at Hiei. "But we've seen the movie twice, remember? It's a marathon!" Hiei tried to shush Haipaa but he had already spilled-the-beans.

I frowned and put my hands on my hips and turned to look at Hiei just as Haipaa was doing. "You mean you made me wait one hour even though you'd already seen the movie?!" I yelled at Hiei. Haipaa stood up and said, "I gotta go to the bathroom!" and bounced all the way to the bathroom while Hiei and I watched him close the door. The we looked at each other once more.

"Why, Hiei? Why'd you make me wait?!" I continued.

"Because I can. And I like this movie," Hiei replied.

"Just because you're a demon doesn't give you privileges over others!"

"Oh, but it does!" Hiei stood up to face me. "I have many abilities that most of you humans can't control, let alone comprehend!"

Hiei and I had a staring contest and I had a feeling I was losing. His eyes were so...beautiful. He had hypnotized me with his cat eyes and before I could blink, he turned away and swallowed hard.

"Are you...still going to take me?" I asked.

Hiei took a quick glimpse at me, eyeing me up and down, before responding a simple, "No."

His words stung but it was his decision. _Now what? I'm all out of ideas._

It seemed as if Hiei read my mind, however. "You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out." He sounded so out of character lately but I didn't bother asking him what he meant. I thought for a while and saw Hiei walk toward the bathroom, speeding up as he went right by me. He put his hand on the doorknob and tried turning but it was locked. He growled, "Haipaa! I know you're in there! Open up!" he banged his fist against the door.

"Not by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin!" Haipaa replied.

"I don't have time for your games, Haipaa!" he tried to sound as calm but ferocious as possible.

"But I'm not done yet!" Haipaa whined.

"Well...hurry up!"

The noise of a zipper being pulled up (or down) was heard and a toilet being flushed was heard, as well.

"Cool..." Haipaa said. The sound of a few items being dropped in the toilet was heard and the toilet was flushed once more. Hiei jumped a little and said, "What're you doing in there?!"

"Nothing..." Haipaa sounded like a mischievous little child.

I put my hands on my hips and walked up to the bathroom and knocked at the door, "Haipaa! I command you to open this door this instant!" Haipaa didn't respond. I knocked louder and raised my voice, "Haipaa! I'm warning you, if you don't open this door right now I will--" a rumbling sound was heard from the inside of the bathroom and Haipaa squeaked a, "Hit the deck!" The doors cracked and water hit us all. And it stank!

Yukina and Genkai ran to the scene of the crime. "What's going on?" they said at the same time. Hiei and I were already on the floor, soaked, while Haipaa flopped like a fish out of water in a small puddle. "Is everyone alright?" Yukina said in a worried tone. Hiei stood up, angrily, and grabbed the door; he walked inside the bathroom with it and sealed the opening so no one would look at him.

"It's not like anyone would even look at him..." Genkai snickered as she walked to the backyard once more.

I picked Haipaa up and walked upstairs. I walked to my room and scolded Haipaa.

"What were you doing in there?!" I asked him.

"What everybody does in the bathroom: throw soap in the toilet! I even threw in some toothpaste and 2 toothbrushes in there," he grinned.

I was surprised. "And what exactly were you thinking of achieving while doing these bad deeds?"

Haipaa was intimidated but his voice didn't show it, "I wanted the toilet water to smell pretty."

I sighed. "We need to get you dry before you catch a cold."

I asked Yukina where the towels were at and came upstairs with two. I dried Haipaa first, then I wrapped the towel around my body so it could absorb the water from my clothes. I sat down on the bed and looked at Haipaa. His brown hair was still wet and his eyes were a beautiful blue. No wonder why nobody could stay mad at him! I hugged him but he pulled away.

He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Mommy, I want a brother."

I was speechless. "A...b...brother?!"

He nodded happily, "Yes, please!" He cocked his head and stared at me. "You don't want me to have a brother, Mommy?"

I stared at him for a while before responding. "It's...it's not easy making a baby, Haipaa. It takes time and patience and..."

"A daddy?"

"Uh...yes. It requires a daddy."

He jumped on the bed to sit beside me and said, "Is it hard choosing a daddy?"

"Yes, for me, it is."

He thought for a while. "Then I'll choose one for you!" He jumped off the bed and headed for the stairs.

I followed him and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

He pulled away and smiled. "I'm going to choose a daddy!" He walked down the first steps and looked at me and grinned. "I want Hiei to be my daddy!"

* * *

Dun dun dun!! Cliffhanger! 0.0 How is it so far? Good? Bad? OK? I need to know! I'm getting kinda tired of the report myself, so I was wondering if Kayko (the school girl) should just forget the report or something. What do you guys think? Thanks again for the reviews and continue those reviews 


End file.
